1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light signal, in particular a maritime emergency light signal, comprising a floating body, the floating body being assigned at least one luminous means with an energy source and a switching element for the activation of the luminous means. The invention furthermore relates to a luminous unit for use in a light signal, comprising at least one luminous means, at least one energy source, and at least one switching element.
2. Related Art
For identifying and signaling acute emergency situations at sea, special light signals are used in seafaring and in aviation, said light signals, in the form of floating signal means, usually being able to emit light and possibly smoke for signaling over several hours, such that those light signals can be used for locating persons experiencing a maritime emergency, for example, primarily in darkness. Various designs of light signals are known, such as, for example, so-called night lights or maritime emergency night lights having at least one light source, and so-called maritime emergency light signals or “man overboard” signals (MOB) which have a smoke source in addition to at least one light source.
In the previously known light signals, the cabling, the circuitry and energy supply of the light source are arranged in the interior of the floating body sealed in watertight fashion. The floating body therefore has to be opened for a repair or for exchanging individual components such as, for example, for changing the battery. The subsequent process of sealing the floating body in watertight fashion, which is necessary for reliable and disturbance-free operation, is generally associated with great effort.
The presently conventional use of normal incandescent lamps as luminous means for light signals leads to further disadvantages of known light signals. The latter have normal incandescent lamps, which have only a comparatively short lifetime and have a comparatively high power consumption.